Blood on the Carpet
by Vampire Scooby
Summary: Canada finally finds someone that loves him, the problem? He really doesn't know how to tell America about him. And why is there blood on the carpet? ?/Canada.


**AN:** My ???/Canada story! Yay! This is my Canada OTP, I love him with Canada and you'll be able to figure it out after the first part...I auctually tell you who it is. And for the whole Names/Human Names. I'm kind of using them like names in Japan. Human names are for really close people (i.e. England calls America Alfred) execpt for Germany and Italy as Germany is...Germany and Italy...is just him...

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetlaia, I wish I had a few of the characters to myself though...

NOTE: Edited, fixed Spelling and scean changes

* * *

Blood on the Carpet

Canada felt his back hit the soft bed as he ran his fingers through the very light hair of the man on top of him. He choked back a moan as the elder man's hand had found its way under his shirt. When the man pushed the shirt up, attempting to get it over his head, he broke their long kiss.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Canada said, looking into the odd colored eyes of the other man. "I mean…that…maybe we're moving too fast…I mean we've only been…" He was cut off by a short sweet kiss.

"Maybe you're just being paranoid." He kissed the smaller Canadian. "Maybe you're afraid that your brother will randomly walk in, or someone else might see us?" The man locked eyes with the blue eyed boy under him. "Am I correct?" The boy nodded. "Why does it bother you? Us being together?" The younger Canadian stammered out.

"It doesn't…just they don't…and you know, eh" The elder one smiled

"So, just tell who ever you want…make them accept it." The blue eyed boy raised an eyebrow.

"Can I do that?" The elder nodded.

"Yep. Tell who ever you want about what ever you want… But later…right now I'd prefer you concentrated on me." The larger nation once again took the Canadian's lips as his own again. During this kiss he removed Canada's glasses.

"_Matthew"_ the light haired nation moaned into the Canadian's mouth. Canada, surprised at hearing his human name, froze. The light haired man sighed.

"What now Matthew?" Canada stared up at him.

"You called me Matthew…"

"Do you prefer Matt?"

"Ma-Matthew's fine…it's just…no one remembers my nation much less my real name…and it's…strange to be called by my human name" The nation smiled from above him.

"I remember your name and I feel it's more…appropriate in this case." He said gesturing to them lying in bed together. Canada blushed.

"Well I guess…"

"Good…now…can we finally get back t-" This time the smug nation on top was silenced by a kiss. He responded eagerly hoping to get _his _Canada to moan his name. He got his wish as he finally got Canada's shirt off, he heard Canada moan a quiet

"_Gilbert_"

-----------------------------------------------

The first thing Canada noticed when he woke up was that he was very warm. The second was that he was in pain. When ever he moved his bottom a sharp wave of pain jousted through him. The third thing he realized was that he wasn't alone in bed. He had someone's arm around his waist and he was _snuggling _with the person holding him. He was almost afraid to look up, as he didn't really remember the last night as he just got up and was only half coherent (Because if he was coherent he would have noticed the person, the pain, then the amazing warmth of his bed in that order). But when he did he almost breathed a sigh of relief. It was Prussia. His (somehow) best friend turned boyfriend…and apparently turned lover if the pain in his 'vital regions' was anything to go by.

It was still a mystery as to how they got together. They met one day, both being angsty about their own issues (Prussia about how he didn't exist anymore, and Canada about no one knowing who he was) and they struck up a friendship. Somehow that friend had turned into love, and now…well, they were together. Canada couldn't help but think that some one was going to be mad. His brother, his 'parents' (He could never figure out if France was his mom or dad…and what exactly was England to him? Maybe they were his brothers as well?), Prussia's (Gilbert now, he supposed) brother, any nation…the list was endless. But as quickly as this thought entered Canada's mind it was replaced with all that warmth around him. He had a naked Prussia in his bed, which was looking extremely snuggly in his sleeping form. Canada licked his upper lip. What would it hurt to just snuggle into a sleeping Prussia and go back to sleep for awhile? Canada decided he liked this thought…and so he snuggled his head into the crook of Prussia's neck and closed his eyes. He yawned. Just as he was slipping back into his warm Prussia induced happiness something hit the top of his head. With this mysterious thing came a voice.

"If this is a dream don't wake up…" Canada, who had figured out that Prussia's jaw had hit him, laughed silently. "Think its funny Matt?" Canada sleepily opened his eyes and moved his head so he could see Prussia's face.

"It's Matt now?" Prussia nodded before yawning.

"Yep," He said putting his arm around Canada's shoulder, "You're _my _Matty…all mine." He nuzzled his face on Canada's shoulder and then gave Canada a quick good morning kiss before slowly sitting up to get out of bed. "Want breakfast?" Canada nodded and Prussia got up. "Stay here! I'll bring it in." Canada nodded and Prussia went out the door (stopping to put on his pants.) A few moments later he heard random German (cusses) coming from his kitchen. After a few more minuets he decided to see what was taking so long. When he got to his kitchen he found his ceiling was covered in goo, He saw Prussia scowling at a frying pan with some pancake goo in his hair ("Damn pancakes! You can't defeat the awesomeness that is Prussia."). He rolled his eyes and took over making Prussia sit at the table. When Canada finished breakfast he brought two plates over for them. He also brought a bottle of maple syrup. A large bottle of maple syrup.

"So…" He attempted to start. Prussia…Gilbert, as Canada was trying to get use to calling him, laughed.

"That's all you say? So? Matt, Matt, Matt, last night you were so vocal and now it's just so?" Canada couldn't help but blush. He choked out an embarrassed.

"Sorry…" Prussia smiled.

"Doesn't matter. Now about last night," He saw the look on Canada's face. "I meant our conversation…but if you really want to talk about me occupying your vital regions…" He looked as Canada got even redder. "No, ok well you mentioned something about wanting your brother to know about us or some such thing."

"Oh…that…" "Yes that. Anyway, what would you like to do about that? It's a rather annoying obstacle." Canada blushed.

"Eh, I want to tell him…but I don't think he'll understand…" Canada trailed off.

"I'll make you a deal.""What?""I'll tell my brother if you tell yours." Canada considered this for a moment. Before nodding. "Good." He looked to the table. "You know, I wish we had this earlier" The perverted red-eyed nation said pointing to the syrup. "It would have been _useful"_ Canada blushed scarlet. Prussia laughed as he said "as much as I'd love to say, I should be getting home…and talking to West." Canada nodded. Soon Prussia left. Canada sat down and tried to figure out how to tell this to America…and England…and France…He needed lots of paper.

------------------------------------------------

Prussia returned to the house he was staying in. His brother's. Now it wasn't extremely cool that he, the older brother, was living with his younger brother, but he needed to get back on his feet and such. Plus, since he wasn't a nation anymore he didn't have anywhere else to go. His brother was letting him almost take East Germany (but he couldn't be called Germany. His brother didn't want to be the same nation as him).

"WEST, I'M HOME!" He shouted as he kicked open the door. He walked into his (brother's) kitchen to find Germany sitting at the table doing paper work while drinking something out of a mug that read 'World's Wurst Brother'. Prussia sat down beside him. He said in a sing-song manner.

"So West, wanna play a game?" Germany looked up.

"No."

"Yes you do. I'm so awesome I know you do." Germany rolled his eyes.

"Not really." "It's a guessing game!"

"Fine," Germany said as he knew he wouldn't get anything done until he gave into his brother's request. "I'll play." Prussia smiled. He did enjoy winning small games against his brother. So as his brother took a rather large drink out of his mug he said,

"Ok the game is, Guess who I was doing Last night!" Germany spit out a mouth full of coffee (Prussia only knew it was coffee because said coffee was now all over him) and dropped his pen. He took a few deep breaths and faced his (now wet with coffee) brother.

"I think I miss heard you. You said guess _what_ I was doing last night, right?" Prussia shook his head.

"No, I said _who._ Come on West! Guess!"

"You want me to guess who you slept with last night?"

"No."

"Good I thought-"

"There wasn't much sleeping involved," Prussia said as he watched his brother's face go red. "Fine if you don't want to guess who I was doing last night then guess who's vital regions I invaded last night…"

"That's the same thing East…" Prussia just nodded his head with a large grin on his face. A silent _I know_

"Guess West! Come on. I'll make it easy for you! He's part of North America!" Germany's eyes went wide and he almost dropped his cup of coffee.

"West! That's my favorite cup don't brea-"

"You…and…America…had…sex…together…" Prussia raised an eyebrow.

"I said he was part of North America…not that it was America. I'm too amazing for _him_"

"It's America or Mexico…and Mexico's a girl," he pointed out before continuing. "You slept with America…England is going to kill you." Prussia shook his head in annoyance.

"One, I didn't do anything to that 'hero'. Two, your missing a nation. Three, why would England be mad even _if _I did screw America?"

"He's America's partner…and I don't think I'm missing a nation let's see, there is Mexico…America…Are you sure it's not South America? Because I don't remember there being another nation in North America."

"_West_,"Prussia whined. "Your forgetting the nation with the second biggest land mass in the world, you know, right on top of America…Begins with a C." Germany pulled out a world map, unlike America's it had the entire world on it.

"Let's see…above America…Canada? Is that a nation?"

"Yes West, he is a nation. You know, a tad shorter than his brother, America. Has blonde hair, baby blue eyes hidden behind sexy glasses, a huge hair curl that's rather fun to pull on. He's the most adorable thing to ever walk the planet. Has a bear with him all the time, his real name is Matthew. Ring any bells West?" Germany looked deep in though

"Oh the guy that claims he's not America?" Prussia nodded. Germany seemed to remember something else. "Wait…the one that France and England raised? America's brother?" Prussia nodded again. "Well, when the three of them kill you just don't get any blood on my carpet."

"That's all you have to say? I tell you I have a relationship with someone and you tell me not to bleed on your carpet?" Prussia asked him just keeping the anger out of his voice. Germany raised his eyebrow.

"You said you had sex with Canada, not a relationship."

"Well I've got a relationship with him…we've been together almost six months." Germany's eyebrows went higher.

"When did you even meet?"

"Remember when you kicked me out a year ago? You told me to find some hobby or something to get me out of your house…" Germany nodded and his eyebrows keep going up. If they got any higher they'd hit the freaking ceiling.

"You met him then?"

"Yes. And we became friends and then started dating. So yes, I have a relationship." Germany looked thoughtful, his eyebrows lowering so they only hit the light instead of the ceiling.

"Well, that's strange. You in a steady relationship and not just having a one night stands. But they'll still kill you." Prussia glared at his younger brother.

"I don't say things about your love life so quit saying mine's not going to work out."

"That's not what I meant East. I just mean that you're…you and not many people would be happy if they found out that a loved one was with you," Germany tried to explain to his angry brother. "I'm not saying that it won't work out…I'm just saying it's strange and England and France are going to kill you." Prussia thought about this.

"Just like Romano hates you?"

"I guess." Prussia smiled.

"I can deal with that."

"As long as my carpet is blood free. Now go away."

"Why?"

'Because I said so." Prussia scoffed.

"That's not a good reason." Germany rolled his eyes.

"I don't care."

"Well Why shou-" Prussia started before being interrupted by a loud,

"~ GERMANYYYY~" coming from the front door. Prussia smiled wickedly.

"Fine, I'll leave because your hyperactive boyfriend is here." Germany scowled.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Someone's in denial."

"OUT!"

--------------------------------------------------

Canada timidly walked up to his brother's house. He raised his hand, that wasn't wrapped around his bear, timidly to knock on the door. But before he could he dropped his hand. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. His brother really didn't need to know about his love life anyway. He was about to turn away when the thought came that he was being a chicken. He turned back to the door, but cringed in fear again. He stood trying to make up his mind for a few moments. He raised his hand to knock (for the 17th time) when the door opened.

"Hey Matt, any reason you've been standing at my door?" His brother Alfred, America, had moved aside to let him in. Canada hesitated before coming in. He put his bear on the floor. America walked ahead, expecting Canada to know to follow him. So Canada did and they wound up in America's kitchen at a small table. America sat down and gestured for Canada to do so as well. Hesitantly he did. He felt a sharp pain go thought him as he did. He tried not to let it show, but it must have as America questioned it.

"You ok Matt?" Canada got red in the face.

"Eh, I'm just fine…fell this morning…just a little pain…that's all, Eh." He stammered out quietly. America just nodded.

"So what brings ya here Matty? Ya don't drop by often." Canada suddenly found the brown table very interesting as he stared at it instead of his brother.

"Hey Alfred…eh, you want me to be happy, right?" America slightly raised one eyebrow.

"Sure I do. Any reason you're asking?" Canada shook his head. America nodded slowly and stood up.

"Want anything to drink?" Canada shook his head again. America shrugged and got a glass of milk. He took a gulp of it and turned back to his brother.

"So what's really wrong?" He asked.

"Nothings wrong," Canada said. "Why would you think something's wrong?"

"Well, you're being very defensive, you seem to be in pain when you move, and you're asking strange questions." Canada sighed.

"Well…nothings really wrong…I'm just…eh, I'm not really…I-" Canada couldn't figure out what he wasn't. _Single? A virgin? Being truthful? _He just didn't know. America looked at him with some thought.

"Come Matt…it can't be that bad. Just tell me, I'll make everything better because I'm a hero." And with that he pulled out a hamburger and took a large bite of it. Canada took a deep breath.

"Well…I'm kind of…eh. Sort of," Canada said, he then clenched his eyes shut and blurted out "didn't fall this morning!" He listened for America's reaction, and he didn't get one. He slowly opened his eyes and saw America just staring at him oddly.

"Ok, so then how did you hurt yourself?"

"Eh, How did I hurt myself…oh…well…eh, How's your relationship with England?" America smiled.

"Good! Well…he still yells at me a lot. But other than that we're doing fine. Getting some every now and then" Canada's face flushed. "Sorry, Arthur's always telling me to watch what I say…maybe I should…nah, I'm fine." America decided. America looked at his brother again, he didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable that he had gotten, so he went on.

"But other than that, we're good. Oh, and if you ever get laid thoug-"

"Can we talk about something else?" Canada interrupted. This conversation was getting to uncomfortable for him. He saw his bear crawling under the table. He picked it up.

"Who?" It asked. Canada sighed.

"Ca-na-da," He said as slowly as possible. The bear gave him a questioning look. If he wasn't use to this Canada would have been hurt. America watched the small conversation with little interest as it didn't involve him.

"But Matt, you need to talk about this stuff! And you need to get laid," America said. Canada was redder than his flag. "Eh, Al shut up!" Canada sat up straighter in his chair. Pain. "You have no say in what I

'need'. So just shut up."

"No need to get so defensive. Hey, are you sure you're ok? You look like you're in pain again," America asked worried about his brother.

"I'm fine." He said. What else could he say? The truth? He gave up on that awhile ago. America sighed.

"I know you're lying to me Matt. Please tell me the truth." He gave Canada his attempt of the puppy eyes. But luckily for Canada, America was terrible at them. America gave up. Canada pat his bear on the head, running his fingers though the thick fur like he always use to when he was awkward.

"Al…" He started.

"Matt," America replied. Canada took a deep breath and looked at the top of the bear, refusing to make eye contact.

"Well, I promised that I'd tell you…and England…and France something. But it's hard to tell you. I'm rather afraid of your reaction."

"Come on! I'm your brother, you can tell me anything!" Canada gulped.

"OK." He took a deep breath. Then another. He moved his gaze to the table.

"I'm…eh, I'm…well…it's that," Canada stuttered. America laughed at his younger brother.

"This is why I think you need to get laid." Canada had had enough of hearing this from his brother.

"I've been laid! Maybe that's why I'm in pain! Maybe I'm trying to tell you I found someone! But your such an insensitive jerk that you can't listen!" America looked at his brother over his glasses.

"Oh…well…then…eh…congrats?" He tried to make the awkward air go away. The two blondes sat in silence for a while. America finally broke the silence.

"So, who's this someone?" Canada groaned.

"Eh, I hoped you wouldn't ask that," Canada admitted. America looked at him like he had lost it.

"I want to know! Can I guess?" Canada nodded. "Let's see…England's mine so he's out. Germany has Italy. Romano is with Spain. Poland is 'totally like' dating Liet. Hm…France?"

"No. Just no." America thought some more.

"Russia?" Canada's eyes widened.

"Eh, Russia? Hell no! Never in a million years! Never ever!" America let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god! I want you to be happy and all…but that's just dangerous." America looked at the wall. "Matt, are you a home-wreaking whore?"

"Eh, a what?"

"Home-wreaking whore?" The nation with the one curly hair looked at his brother.

"What the hell does that mean?" It was America's turn to look at the table.

"Well…did you break up a relationship? Like steal Italy from Germany or something?"

"No. I'm not a 'home-wreaking whore' Alfred." America smiled and kept guessing nations. Canada said no to all of them. Then America went a different way.

"Is it a human? Like a mortal human?" Canada rolled his eyes.

"No. He's a nation." America frowned.

"I've been thought them all though!" Canada sighed in annoyance.

"Let me help. He's not a nation _anymore_ his territory now belongs to his brother Germany."

"_Japan?_" America asked unbelievingly.

"How is Japan Germany's brother? And Japan is still a nation!"

"I can't find Japan on my world map…and he and Germany are close!" Canada hit his head on the table. "Ok, so not Japan…" America trialed off in thought.

"Ok, his name rhymes with Russia, and he says he's going to crush nations 'vital regions' all the time with his five meters." Those painful five meters.

"Aussia, Mussia, Kussia, Pussia, Dussia…"America attempted to find the right word that rhymed with Russia.

"Alfred, just add a P to Russia…" America got a determined look in his eyes.

"Ok…P Russia…P Russia…Prussia…Wait a sec…" He finally seemed to get it. "Prussia? As in the creepy red-eyed use-to-be nation? That Prussia? Germany's brother Prussia?"

"Yes, that's the only Prussia I know," Canada said. America shook his head.

"This is a joke right…I mean, it's _Prussia_." Canada sighed.

"I know who it is. And it's not a joke." America shook his head.

"No, I refuse!"

"You refuse what?" America just stared at him like it was obvious

"I refuse to believe you Matt! Just no…Prussia is…and…just…him!" America said like that would clear everything up. Canada just shook his head.

"He remembers who I am. No one else seems to. He cares about me enough to remember me! And what's wrong with him being him! Of course he's him, who else would he be?"

"But he's….just…don't you think you'd be better with someone not so…messed up?" Canada narrowed his eyes at the older nation though his glasses.

"Eh, my relationship is messed up? I'm not sleeping with the guy who raised me!" America flushed.

"That's different…"America trailed off.

"I'm outta here. When you're ready to talk you can come and find me." And Canada left.

------------------------------------------

_Stupid Alfred _Canada thought. He walked around debating where to go. He eventually settled on just storming around. Lost in his thoughts he walked and walked. Eventually he looked around and found himself outside of Germany's home. Looking at the house he couldn't help but wonder where Prussia did live. His brother must know. He walked up to the door (apparently talking to his brother gave him some new found confidence). He gently knocked on the door and looked to the door step. The door opened.

"Matt?" He looked up. Prussia had answered the door.

"Pr-eh, Gilbert? I though this was your brother's house…" Prussia smiled.

"West? Yep, I'm living here too, but come in." Canada shook his head.

"I couldn't impose…"

"Nonsense! West isn't home! He's out with the Happy Sunshine Pasta Fairy," Prussia said grabbing his wrist and all but dragging him into the house. Canada walked in and followed Prussia though the house.

"The Happy Sunshine Pasta Fairy?"

"Yep, that boyfriend of his…Italy, he's really _really_ happy…all the time." Canada laughed at this.

"But why a fairy. England's the one that thinks he sees them." Prussia let out a laugh.

"Because, he just looks like he's flying! He's so jumpy!" Canada laughed more and looked around as he was led through the house. A kitchen, a sitting room, a door that could lead to anything, a door Prussia pointed out as the bathroom. He was then led up a flight of stairs.

"This is my awesome floor. West says that he doesn't want to be up here when I'm here…I wonder why…" Canada had to smile big at this. The extremely happy albino led him to the end of a hall.

"My room," He said with a smirk and he opened the door. His room was rather plain. Blue walls, big wooden bed, pictures of his old empire on the wall, a picture of 'Old Fitz', a small dresser with a mirror on it, a open window with a blue curtain, and the Prussia flag. The only strange thing was his bedspread. A nice white with red…

"Eh, Gilbert…are those _maple leafs _on your bedspread?" Prussia looked to him.

"Ya, why?"

"Why is the _symbol of my country_ on your _bedspread?_"

"Because there awesome like me!" Canada could think of so many responses to this, but he just dropped it as he would be putting up with this logic as long as he was with the Prussian. He opened his mouth to tell said Prussia how insane he was but he was thrown onto the bed. He bounced slightly on the mattress and Prussia climbed on top of him. His knees on either side of his hips, his hands on either side of his head.

"G-Gilbert! What are you doing?" Prussia smirked.

"Nothing you should mind…" He said in a low voice.

"Eh, But Gilbert…not…eh…" Prussia smirked above and lowered his head to kiss Canada's nose.

"Fine my little Matty. I'll be all respectful of you for now." He sat back on the blonde's legs. Canada let a small smile show. Prussia got a serious look on his face. The red-eyed nation reached a hand out and caressed the smaller nations face, brushing his blonde hair to the side of his face. He slowly moved both of his knees to one side of Canada and laid down next to him. He put his pale arms around Canada and pulled the young nation close to him. He put his head down, resting it on the blonde's, as Canada had his snuggled into Prussia's chest. He murmured into his hair. Canada attempted to make out what he was saying. It could have been anything. He wanted to ask, but when he tried it came out wrong.

"Alfred didn't take it well." Prussia's arms tightened around him. Almost like he was protecting the blonde nation.

"West didn't care at all…" He said, trying to make the situation a bit better. Canada snuggled his head into Prussia chest more. He felt Prussia smiled into his hair and lightly kissed the top of his head. Canada could seem to forget his brother as he cuddled with Prussia. He yawned. He was suddenly so tired. Prussia moved his hand up and down his arm. He mumbled into his hair again. This time Canada caught some of.

"Love you, my Matty." Canada fell asleep with a smile on his face. But right before he did he murmured a soft,

"Love you too, Gilbert," into the Prussian's chest. With a large smile Prussia followed Canada into dream land.

------------------------------------------------

England knew something bad was going to happen when America came running into his house panting during tea time.

"Arthuryouhavetocomeandhelp!" The young nation yelled at him. America kept blabbing about whatever his latest issue was. England was getting a headache from America's constant blabbing. Putting his tea down on the table he steered the American to a chair and poured him a cup of tea. The angry (England knows from the tone of his voice) blonde still didn't shut up. England hated to do what he was about to. But it was all that he could do.

He silenced America with a kiss.

When they kissed America seemed to forget everything. He knew it worked this time as he felt America fighting him for dominance. Hell no, he wasn't letting the American win with no fight. America wrapped his arms around England's neck and tangled in his hair. America stood up and pushed him back against the wall. He tore his mouth away from England and moved to his neck. England let out a loud moan as his former colony sucked and kissed down his neck.

"A-Alfred!" He attempted to get his attention. "Alfred! What did you want?" America blinked. What _had _he come here for?

"Don't remember…" he claimed trying to catch England's mouth with his.

"It must have been important, you were frantic." America though back to what he was doing before coming to England's home. He woke up, ate hamburgers, saw his boss, had a hamburger, was a hero, more hamburgers, sneezed a few times, ate three burgers, saw his brother while eating burgers, and then he came here. What had bothered him so bad that he-HIS BROTHER!

"It's Matt!" America suddenly proclaims to England. England gave him a look.

"Matt? Who's that?"

"My brother, the one that no one remembers." England seemed to think about this for a moment."Oh yes, him. The one with the bear. What of him?" America went frantic again.

"He's--- He's…He…" England rolled his eyes at the younger man.

"Alfred, will you just tell me what's wrong?" America looked ready to scream.

"He's seeing someone!" England raised a large eyebrow.

"Isn't he allowed?"

"It's not that! It's _who_ he's with!" When England didn't say anything America went on. "He's seeing _Prussia_! You know the _creepy red-eyed ex-nation_!" England sighed.

"So?"

"You don't care?" America was shocked. He thought that England would care about how stupid his brother was being.

"He can make his own choices." America narrowed his eyes.

"Fine! I'll go see France and see what he thinks! Maybe _one _of the guys who raised him will care!"

And so America went to see France. And as it turns out he really couldn't care less. Though he did show interest in molesting America. America, just barely escaping France, went to his brother's home. He knocked and pounded at the door. He kicked the door and it opened. He walked in and found that his brother wasn't even home. America knew he wasn't an idiot (no matter what England said), so he knew where his brother must be. He'd have to go to…where did Prussia live anyway? He didn't have a country…America would just have to ask Germany! Prussia's brother must know where he lived. So America set out to Germany's house.

----------------------------------------------

Prussia yawned. He sleepily opened one eye. He slowly opened the other. He could see by the little light that the window let in. He slowly, so he didn't wake up Canada, stretched his arms. He got a 'great' idea.

"Hey Matt…" He said. Canada snored on. Prussia smiled. He raised his arm. _Poke. _

"Matthew time to get up. The amazing me is hungry." Still no reaction. _Poke._ This seemed to work as Canada opened one eye behind his askew glasses. He groaned and re-closed his eye. Prussia wouldn't have that.

"Come on Matt! It's time to wake up!" Canada groaned again and opened his eyes.

"Fine…I'm up…" He was comfortable, and he really didn't want to get up.

"Good! Now I'll make some thing to eat." This got Canada's full attention. He remembered the pancake incident.

"Why don't I make something?" Canada suggested. For the first time (that Canada knew of) Prussia's face got a pinkish tint to it.

"I just can't make pancakes…" He got up off the bed and held his hand out for Canada to get up too. Canada grabbed his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. Prussia led him back down stairs and to the kitchen. Canada feared for his life when the elder nation pulled out a pan. He quietly sat in a chair and prepared for the worst.

A few moments later when Prussia set down something edible he was shocked. But none the less he ate. Right when they finished eating there was a knock on the door. Prussia got up to answer it, with Canada following (He wasn't too comfortable with being in a strange house all alone.). When the door was open it was America. A very angry America. A very _very _angry America.

Then came the fight. Canada couldn't tell who was doing what in that fight. When it seemed like Prussia was winning, America came back with another blow. It was even more violent than watching hockey. Canada couldn't take it anymore.

"Eh, could you guys stop? Please?" The two didn't seem to be stopping (Though it was mainly America attacking and Prussia defending himself). So he tried louder.

"Eh, Stop! Please?" No good. America had pinned Prussia down to the ground and was not attempting to punch him repeatedly.

"Alfred! Please stop!" He yelled at his brother. America looked to Canada, who was giving him puppy eyes. That was a mistake for America, as Canada was so cute, he fell for the puppy eyes. He got off of Prussia, still angry with the albino, and grasped his arm. Both America and Prussia had light injuries. They scowled at each other.

After some words with America (Which used the word 'die' too much for Canada's comfort) he went to leave. But he decided to quickly hit Prussia in the nose, casing a nose bleed. Then America left.

"Damn hamburger bastard!" He cursed as Canada attempted to help with his nose. A small bit of blood trickled down his face before he could put some tissue on it. Canada and him sat on one of the chairs in the sitting room. Then the door opened again. In the door walked Germany with Italy clinging onto him.

"Hey West." Prussia said as a greeting. Germany looked over to him and Canada (who was in his lap). The smaller blonde spoke up.

"Eh, hello Germany…" He said with a small wave of his hand. Before Germany could answer Italy jumped off of Germany and ran over to Canada. He pulled Canada into a huge hug.

"Hello! I'm Italy! Who are you?" He choked Canada in his hug. Prussia looked to his brother. Germany cleared his throat. It didn't seem to do anything. Prussia rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Hey Sunshine, let go of him." He went to pry Italy off of Canada. "He's all mine!" He said in a sing song (almost Italy like) voice. Italy, now not having any new young blondes to cling to, went back over to Germany and decided to stand next to question him.

"~Germanyyyyy~ what does your brother mean?" Germany face palmed. Why did he have to pick the slightly slow Italian?

"Because Italy, their…well…" He trailed off trying to figure out how to finish the statement. But it appears that he had gotten distracted when he yelled.

"~Geramnyyyyyyyy~ why is there pasta sauce on your floor? Do you have pasta~?" Germany looked to the floor and saw some blood that had trickled off of Prussia's face.

"East." He said glaring at his older brother.

"Yes West?" He asked, clearly knowing where this was going.

"What is that on my carpet?" Germany looked to him with a murderous glare. Instead of answering he kissed Canada quickly and ran away from his brother. Germany followed after him. Italy went over to Canada, who was now sitting back in the chair.

"~ Now Italy gets it~!" He threw his arms around Canada again, this time not as eager.

"So what is your name?" The hyper 'Happy Sunshine Pasta Fairy' asked. Canada sighed.

"I'm Canada…" Italy smiled a huge smile.

"Well welcome to the family~" Canada went red and tried to figure out what to say. He was spared when a yell came from the kitchen.

"West! Put down the pan!" Then Germany came out, looking a bit messed up, but otherwise fine.

"Er, Hello…" Germany greeted Canada with a small wave. Canada returned the wave and got up to find Prussia so he didn't get any more blood on his brother's carpet.

* * *

And there you be. Nice, fluffy, and Prussia/Canada! Yes, that is my OTP...one of four. But this took awhile to write and I'm glad it's done.

This story is for Kaigu. Here you go! A nice Prussia/Canada!


End file.
